The invention relates generally to sports equipment and accessories and in particular to a toe protection insert for an athletic shoe. All athletes are well aware that protecting their feet and toes, both from new injuries and aggravation of existing injuries, is essential for mobility and staying competitive. But with the proliferation of Astroturf™ and similar artificial surfaces, the injury known as “turf toe” has unfortunately become widespread among athletes. Applying athletic tape before training and competition, and removing it afterward, has provided some degree of protection but it often must be fixed multiple times during the sporting activity and is therefore time-consuming and inconvenient. A toe protection insert for athletic shoes would help to resolve this problem. In particular an insert that surrounds the big toe and laces up to protect the toe from injury would be useful. The laces of the insert are designed to pull through the shoelace holes of the athletic shoe, to enable the user to position the toe as desired. Specialized inserts may also be provided, which separate the big toe from the other toes.